Give It To Me
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: Ichigo can't possibly give IT to Grimmjow, especially if it's still too early in the morning. GrimmIchi, ficlet, yaoi, smut


"**Give It To Me"**

_By:_

Confusion No Hime

_Author Notes:_

Hello minna-san! The idea for this ficlet came to me while still in bed early in the morning, thinking about some really sweet scenes from Junjou Romantica (I love this anime and if you watched this, you'll know what part there)and I hope you'll like it. Anyway, you know the drill. If you like it, leave a review. If you don't, then just leave, nyahaha!

_Pairing:_

Grimmjow X Ichigo

_Warnings:_

Duh, yaoi. Bad language and grammar. And this fic's senseless.

_Disclaimer:_

I wish I own Bleach.

_

* * *

_

"Give it to me."

A soft kiss.

"No."

A soft nibble.

"Come, on Ichi."

Ichigo just gave a somber look at the teal-haired Espada. Grimmjow was currently holding his hand, softly kissing his palm and fingers. The other man has been asking him something the moment they woke up together in bed. Something that he couldn't give early in the morning. Ever since he gave the teal-haired wonder a taste of it, Grimmjow didn't stop asking for IT. The Sexta Espada got very addicted and now Ichigo couldn't control him. He was partly blamed for that... And Urahara for showing him those fucking magazines.

"No." He firmly said.

Aqua blue eyes flickered in fierce determination as he slowly ran his tongue along the shinigami's index finger, trying a different tactic.

Ichigo shivered but kept his scowl. "It's still a 'no'." He said in a cold voice.

The Espada trailed soft kisses along his middle finger, licking the digit as he reached his destination. Then he went to the palm, kissing it first then slowly licking it again in a circular motion.

The orange-haired teen bit back a moan. Though he was enjoying the other man's ministrations, he couldn't possibly give IT to him. It didn't help that the Espada was looking at him with those seductive eyes and it didn't help that the Espada's mouth and tongue was doing wonderful things to his digits right now.

He bit his lower lip harder.

"Give up, Shinigami." The teal-haired wonder remarked in a deep, sensual voice. "Just give it to me."

"No. Fucking. Way."

"Come on, just one."

"No."

"I know you want to."

"Fuck off!"

The sweet torment continued for a couple of minutes. Ichigo remained strong with his resolve. He knew the teal-haired Espada would get tired of this and would just let him go. He could kiss his hand all he want, but he would never give in. He would never give IT to him.

Or so he thought.

Brown eyes widened in surprise as the Espada put his index finger inside his mouth and started sucking. Ichigo's breath suddenly quickened as he felt a shiver ran through his spine and heat pool in his groin.

That was not good.

Grimmjow was attacking his middle finger now, sucking on it fervently, biting the tip, then kissing it. He went to the ring finger and did the same. Then to the little finger and the thumb. And all the shinigami did was just look and feel, unable to move.

Ichigo closed his eyes. He really can't give IT to him. Not today, not this early in the morning, not before he went to school. A whimper escaped him as Grimmjow grazed his teeth along his index finger, suckling it in and out of his mouth. Images of that mouth doing something heavenly to a certain part of his body flashed in his now messed-up mind.

"S-stop it Grimmjow…" He pleaded. "I have to go to school."

"Then give it…to me…before…you go." The espada uttered between licks and nibbles.

"Didn't you have…enough…last night?" He asked between moans.

"I still want more."

He carefully assessed the situation. If this continued, he would be late for school and that was not good. But sporting an erection first thing in the morning was even worse. However, he couldn't be late nor be absent today. His teacher was gonna kill him.

But the Espada's mouth felt really _good _on his skin.

He sighed in defeat. He snatched his hand from the sexy espada and glared. Grimmjow looked expectantly at him, like a kid asking for a lollipop. "Okay, you bastard!"

The Espada almost jumped in joy. "Haha! I won!"

"That's because you're a fucking pervert!"

"Look who's talking."

"Shut the hell up! Just one, after that you will NOT ask again!"

"Yeah… yeah… Give IT to me, NOW!"

Ichigo snorted as he went to the door. "Just don't blame me if your fucking stomach aches because you had too much ice cream!" He closed the door with a loud bang, cursing as he walked down the stairs. "Damn that Urahara for showing Grimmjow those bloody food magazines!"

* * *

_Author Notes:_

Well, that's it. Do I need to explain what happened or did you get it? I think I have to ask that to myself. *blushes* Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review if you do. Sankyuu.


End file.
